


i will always be there to save you (as long as i'm alive)

by booksforlife406



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Everyone knows that Monkey and Tripitaka like each other except for Monkey and Tripitaka, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write angst unless it comes with fluff afterwards, I want more SEASONS ALREADY, Monkey is protective of Tripitaka, POV Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripkey, angst by itself HURTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksforlife406/pseuds/booksforlife406
Summary: The aftermath of Tripitaka's fall from the balcony.
Relationships: Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	i will always be there to save you (as long as i'm alive)

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT SEASON 3 ALREADY, I CAN'T-
> 
> I honestly can't stop rewatching all the Tripkey moments. I wrote this instead of finishing my other story's chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

“I will send the little human to its death if you touch a hair on his head,” the Shaman said threateningly, holding a hand up towards the balcony that Tripitaka was trapped on. “It’s over.”

Monkey’s face darkened, baring his teeth at the demon. “Stop him, Monkey,” Tripitaka said, his— _her_ voice shaking. Monkey turned to her, a mix of fear for Tripitaka’s life and anger at the demon who was doing this on his face. “We have to stop him!” Her eyes were pleading with him.

He turned his head from his friend—no, friend wasn’t the right word, it wasn’t strong enough—to his former friend. Davari’s body shook with power as he continued the spell on the Scroll of Immortality. Monkey slowly turned his head back to Tripitaka and the Shaman.

His face darkening further, he spoke quietly yet threateningly. “Let her go,” he demanded slowly, his voice shaking with fury.

The Shaman smirked. “Or what?” He spoke slowly, as if someone’s life— _his_ _little monk’s life_ —wasn’t hanging in the balance. Monkey turned and took several steps toward Davari. The demon tsked as Davari turned around, his hand still on the scroll, and Sandy and Pigsy came running into the room, ready to fight.

Monkey heard a _fwoosh_ to his left and turned just in time to see Tripitaka scream as she was thrown off the balcony. At that moment, he knew what his choice would be. He would choose saving Tripitaka over stopping Davari. Strangely, he couldn’t bring himself to care, not as long as Tripitaka’s life was in danger. He prayed to all the gods that existed that his cloud would come, but if it didn’t, he would still try his best to save her, even if it took his own life.

Without thinking, Monkey shrunk his staff and turned to run and throw himself over the ledge, ignoring Sandy’s call of his name. As he fell, he saw Tripitaka spiraling closer to the ground. He dived after her, reaching out a hand and trying to get further down to reach her. Once Monkey grabbed onto her arm, he pulled her to his chest with one arm and used his free hand to call the cloud.

Thinking it wouldn’t come, Monkey shiftedTripitaka to hold her to his chest bridal-style, keeping her close to him and subconsciously breathing in her scent. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly, Monkey felt his feet land on something firm, something familiar. 

Tripitaka gasped. “Monkey, you did it!”

He lifted his face from the top of her head and looked down at the cloud. “Of course I did,” he said, trying and failing to sound arrogant like he usually did.

Tripitaka smiled, hugging him tightly (well, trying to, considering the way she was being carried). “You saved me, Monkey. Thank you.”

His face turned serious as he looked into her eyes. “I will always be there to save you.” He knew it was a heavy promise to keep, but he also knew that as long as he was alive, no obstacle would be powerful enough to stop him from protecting his little monk.

Tripitaka’s smile turned soft. “I know,” she said with such conviction that he almost teared up.

And with that, Monkey directed the cloud back up to the balcony where _Davari_ was waiting.

  
  
  


“I am Tripitaka,” the girl herself said firmly.

Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy stared at Tripitaka fondly, Monkey’s gaze lingering the longest. “So…” Monkey started. “If we’re going to be staying here for a bit, we should find out where we’re going to sleep.” He stared at Pigsy and Sandy pointedly. _I want a moment alone with Tripitaka_ , he tried to signal to them.

Pigsy raised an eyebrow while Sandy nodded. “We’ll go,” Pigsy offered, giving Monkey a subtle nod. Sandy caught their exchange and seemed to understand what Monkey meant. Tripitaka was still staring over the balcony as the gods all silently communicated.

“We’ll be back,” Sandy said, giving Monkey a thumbs up as she and Pigsy exited the room.

Monkey and Tripitaka stood at the balcony side-by-side, Tripitaka staring ahead while Monkey studied her face. He noticed how clear her eyes were and wondered how none of them ever noticed her true gender, considering how obvious it was now that he was really looking at her. 

He had simply thought that she was a boy in his young teens, but she was actually a young woman who had done the majority of her growing. She looked more like an adult now that he was looking at her as a woman rather than a boy.

“Monkey,” she said, breaking his train of thought as she turned her head to return his gaze. “Thank you. For saving me. Seriously.”

Monkey stayed silent for a moment, glancing down at his feet before meeting her eyes once again. “I said it earlier, but I guess I’ll have to say it again to get it through your human brain.” He tried to sound annoyed but his voice turned serious. “I will _always_ be there to save you as long as I’m alive.”

She smiled at him, albeit shakily. They were silent for a moment before she spoke again. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, grabbing her forearms just as softly. “I would _never_ let that happen. I…” he trailed off before studying Tripitaka. She needed to hear this just as much as he needed to tell her. “I would’ve let Davari gain immortality before I let you die.” He blinked. “Actually, I did.”

Tripitaka gave a small snort as she looked up at him, scanning his face for any lies. When she didn’t find any, she leaned forward and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his torso. He didn’t do anything for a moment, too surprised to register that she was hugging him. Tripitaka began pulling back, her face flushed and appearing self-conscious.

“Sorry,” she stammered before he quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. 

_This feels… nice._ He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked the way she felt in his arms. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the fact that he was hugging Tripitaka. Monkey would never tell anyone, but he was an affectionate cuddler, even though he never got the chance to do it often. Though it might be because of the fact that he didn't get to do it often that he cherished every time someone hugged him.

“I’m sorry I never told you that I was a girl.”

He blinked. “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter because you are still the Tripitaka who journeyed with us and had enough nerve to put her life at risk just to save three gods.”

Monkey felt Tripitaka shrug. “Yeah, but…”

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated. “You’re still the same person. You haven’t changed just because you were pretending to be a boy.” He leaned back a little so that he could look at her face. “Seriously, Tripitaka, you’re scaring me. I feel like we’ve switched roles.”

She let out a small giggle, making his insides feel warm. Tripitaka finally separated from Monkey, beaming at him. “I’m glad I met you.”

Monkey couldn’t stop himself from grinning at her. “I’m glad you met me, too, little monk.”


End file.
